Chromatic Designs
by A Hermione H
Summary: He cautiously twisted the knob of the door open, and stepped inside. The woman in front of him had the most startling grey eyes and a very big bush of curly blonde hair. A very familiar bush of curly blonde hair. Or in which Percy is a new employee and Annabeth is his boss and drunken one night stand. T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it is the property of Rick Riordan. No money is made in the process of writing this.**

 **Hey, back again! School's finally out so I get to write more!**

 **This fic of course uses the classic prompt of: '** **first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night'. I've spent too much time procrastinating my writing, especially of LIFEGOESON, so here you go!**

* * *

The first thing Percy noticed was the fact that there was no duvet covering his body. The second thing he noticed was that for some reason he was naked. The third thing he finally realised was that there was something - no someone in Percy's bed.

That would explain the nakedness.

Slowly rolling onto his side, he craned his neck to see if he could locate any facial features. The only thing he could see was hair. A massive curly bush of blonde hair.

" _Fuck._ " He let out the harsh whisper as he realised what day it was. His first day as an assistant at an architecture firm right in the centre of the city. Percy didn't really understand why Piper had pushed him to apply for the job; it wasn't like he was _that_ interested in architecture. Sure he would admire buildings every so often, but he wasn't obsessed.

He slowly slipped out of bed, and grabbed his suit on the way out of his bedroom. The haze from the alcohol last night was fogging up his mind as he struggled to remember what happened last night. There was a bar, he knew that. And the blonde girl's name began with an ' _A_ '(?). He set those thoughts aside as he downed his glass of orange juice and hurried to his room to grab that crucial pair of underpants that he forgot.

He noted as he walked in that the blonde girl was no longer in his bed, but also pulling on clothing. She stared at him embarrassed, dressed in trousers and bra. The girl hastily pulled on a shirt, and made to leave the room. She pointed out of the door over he shoulder, "I've got work in roughly," She checked her watch, "Fifteen minutes. Shit." The girl rushed out of the room and left the door banging behind her. Percy pulled on his underwear, sighing at the encounter.

* * *

Percy was fifteen minutes late to his first day at his new job. Yay.

The receptionist, Mellie, had been very kind though, saying that it had happened before and hadn't affected any job prospects (was that the word?). She directed him to Ms. Chase's office, and reminded him not to be nervous. She handed him an employee card and wished him luck. He almost groaned at her mothering behaviour, though it was nice to have a friendly face here.

He stumbled through the corridors; all of them white and had an antiseptic smell reminding him of a hospital. Pretty funny for a place called Chromatic Designs. Eventually he found a grey door, the only slight hint of colour in the building, with the name Ms. Chase embellished in gold on it. He knocked on the door slowly and apprehensively. To be honest, he felt like he was in high school again and had been sent to the principal's office. He'd had _a lot_ of experience with that back then.

"Enter." Oh god, she had that teacher voice as well. He should probably pretend that didn't make him even more nervous. He cautiously twisted the knob of the door open, and stepped inside. The woman in front of him had the most startling grey eyes and a very big bush of curly blonde hair. A _very familiar_ bush of curly blonde hair.

 _Fuck_.

It was What's-Her-Name from last night.

 _Shit_.

"Ah, you must be Mr Jackson. Take a seat I have-" The woman, Ms. Chase, had finally looked up from her papers. "Well, this is awkward."

Percy nodded at her, "Yes. Very." He chewed on his lip as he looked around the office. It was considerably brighter than the rest of building he had seen. Across the room he noticed splatterings of orange and purple in small things such as pictures and stationery. The actual room was grey, sort of the colour of thunderstorms, but with the odd bits of brightness it actually seemed weirdly comforting.

He focused back in on the woman in front of him, she suddenly didn't seem so scary. She tapped the desk in front of her with her fingertips. "Well," She said. "You are my new assistant. I assume you know what that entails." Percy inclined his head towards her in a motion for her to continue. "You will be taking notes for me in my meetings and also you shall address me as Annabeth, no nicknames." At least she didn't want to be called Ms. Chase all the time. "When addressing others about me I shall be referred to as Ms. Chase though. This is my appointment schedule, and it also has my designing hours listed as to when not to disturb me." She slid a large wallet of charts across the desk, "During this time if I have not given you a task you may relax in the employee break room."

"Okay... Annabeth."

* * *

" _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ " Was the first thing to leave Percy lips as he got back home that night. Of course his drunken one night stand was his new boss. Apart from that _minor_ fact, his new job was pretty cool actually. He'd met a couple of people in the employee break room: Jason and Leo, who seemed pretty cool actually, they were a couple of the engineers who checked that everything was 'viably possible', as Jason put it; Percy had also met Piper and Hazel, Piper was another designer like Annabeth, and Hazel was a foundations manager who looked after the plots of the buildings before the companies started actually laying any bricks. They'd all been really reassuring and friendly, claiming that Annabeth wasn't always cold and warmed up to most of the people in the company pretty quickly.

He grabbed a mug and made himself some coffee, trying to let the caffeine do the same sort of job as the alcohol the night before. Half of his coffee splashed down him as someone knock, extremely violently may he add, on his door. He swung it open, just to find Annabeth there again. He stared at her, the question in his eyes unspoken. The blonde girl leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry, but I appear to have left my coat here."

Of course she did.

Percy rolled his eyes, motioning for her to come in. "I assume you remember where the bedroom is, _Ms. Chase_."

The woman in front of him, sighed. "I'm sorry, but you do not get special treatment because I slept with you the night before your first day. Though be happy that I didn't chastise you for being late, I usually do that. However, I was the cause of your lateness, so it was unfair for me to do that to you." She crossed her arms and strode across the apartment to Percy's bedroom. "I'll be back in a second."

Percy slumped against the sofa, breathing out a sigh of relief as Annabeth disappears into his room. He should not be that nervous about a girl being in his apartment, especially his boss. It wasn't like she was going to jump him or anything. Was it?

He gulped nervously and pulled at his shirt collar as Annabeth walked out of his room carrying a beige fabric coat. She nodded at him, "Thanks."

* * *

He found the job of being an assistant rather boring, if he was being honest. It was purely a game of paperwork and schedules (and coffee to keep him going throughout the day). Though he found that he was weirdly good at picking materials for the buildings, and he was greatly appreciated by Piper who was apparently colour blind as a bat.

An upside though was that Annabeth was actually pretty interesting and nice; it turned out that she ran away from home when she was seven (he'd never pegged her of all people for a rebellious person), she went to a summer camp from the age of seven onwards (he had actually gone to the sister camp of CHB, so it didn't surprise him to find out that the colours in the pictures were camp t-shirts). She had three brothers and a stepmom, and her dad was pretty absent, like Percy's was.

One morning she walked into her office and announced that there was a job opportunity in the Visualisation Department. Of course he had to reply with "What's that?".

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Idiot. It means you will be able to use your talents of helping Piper and get paid for them. It's a lot better paid than this stupid office job you have, also do you really like obeying my every command?"

In hindsight, his job as Annabeth's assistant wasn't as bad as an office job could be. But looking around him, he didn't regret taking the job that had been offered to him, pretty clearly by Piper.

* * *

In their last moments as boss and assistant, Percy hugged Annabeth. "Thanks." Annabeth tensed up before relaxing into the hug.

"What for?"

"For not giving me a hard time, or favouring me, after that drunken one night stand. There are some bosses that would do those things, and that's really unfair. So thank you for not doing that Annabeth, thanks for being a great friend."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Don't forget I'll be keeping an eye on you, I'll need some of that talent at some point."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to rate and review, constructive criticism is always welcome so don't forget to comment and say if you enjoyed it or not and what I need to improve. I don't feel like I'm writing my best at the moment.**


End file.
